Broken Hearts
by Coral Necklace
Summary: Set after Harry's 5th year. How can Harry mend his heart from the loss of his godfather?


Coral: Hi everyone! Well, this is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic ^^. Actually, my VERY first fanfic here! The story's kind of depressing.. well, it IS a tragedy story after all.there are going to be some language and, well, PG-13 material, but since I rated it PG-13, there should be no problem.anyhow, I want to give more detail about this story.  
  
Basically, this story is about Harry trying to get over Sirius's death, and mending his heart. But that's not all. Harry finds out Sirius's secret he kept from everyone after Sirius left Hogwarts, and the Death Eaters seems to be after him again. The members of the Order of Phoenix try to protect him, but will it be enough? And just who is Snape crushing on???? Enough babbling. Let' s get on with the story!  
  
Hope ya all like it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter HOW hard I wish ^^;;;  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was dark as night. There was a sudden lightning bolt accompanied by a thunderclap. It was pouring, soaking the black cloak of a distinct figure out in the open. A hood covered the face, concealing it. It stumbled across the open field with a wand out, head turning around nervously as if expecting an enemy to jump out. It rested a hand on a tall tree, taking in a deep breath. After a few moments, the figure walked on, jumping occasionally at unexpected flashes of intense light and roaring of the dark rain clouds. The irregular blinding lights cast a long shadow of the lonely, seeking being.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sure is loud out, huh Harry?" said Ron, turning away from the window to glance at his silent friend, then looking out the window again.  
  
"Sure.." said Harry distractedly. He rested his chin on his palm, looking out at the dark landscape of the Weasleys', thinking. Hermione opened her mouth, obviously wanting to talk about something, but closed her mouth as Ron threw her dirty, but meaningful look. She looked away as well, but not before throwing a dirty look back at him.  
  
"I hope sky clears out tomorrow. I want to play some Quidditch."  
  
Harry nodded his head vaguely, not really listening to Ron's words, still deep within his own thoughts. He has been doing it a lot of that ever since they had gotten back from their fifth year. He never told anyone what he was thinking, but Ron and Hermione knew.  
  
Sirius.  
  
The events from their fifth year still haunted his thoughts, his memories, and his dreams. Sometime, in the middle of night, Ron and Hermione were awakened by Harry's sleep-talk.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius no!! Don't go, don't go behind the curtains!!"  
  
"Kill us, Dumbledore, kill us.Death is nothing compared to this pain.if death is nothing, then kill me."  
  
"And I'll see Sirius again."  
  
Harry has been screaming the words in his sleep. It was a pure wonder that others in the house didn't hear him at the night. Sometimes, he woke up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then hastily, Ron and Hermione pretended to be asleep while their hearts breaking as they listened quietly to Harry's suppressed sobs.  
  
Everyone - Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mad-Eyes, and Tonks - tried to cheer him up, but their efforts were fruitless. Mrs. Weasley's angry voice - which she tried not to use, but the twins sometimes frustrated her beyond belief! - reminded Harry of the time when she and Sirius were in a fight at the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix. Fred and George's fights with two rubber chickens ("Hey, you broke my beak! Take THIS you little git!" - Fred "Hey, you broke my neck! Let's see how YOU like YOURS wingless!" - George), which normally would have left Harry laughing his head off, only earned a sad shadow of a smile, leaving Fred's chicken's head drooping sadly. Mad-Eye tried to show him the picture of the Original Order of Phoenix, but Harry declined this invitation with a polite shake of his head with a pained look on his face. Tonks tried to get a smile out of him by turning her nose into a pig's snout at the dinner table, but Harry looked away sadly, being reminded of the time when Tonks sat in Sirius's old house, doing the very exact thing. Mr. Weasley and Charlie gave him occasional one-arm hugs; there was not much else they could do. Bill tried to entertain Harry by telling him about Egypt and its fascinating pyramids, but that also failed miserably. Hermione showed signs that she wanted to talk to Harry about Sirius, but she was usually shushed by Ron and Ginny, who did not want him to suffer any more than he already is. Dumbledore and Lupin dropped by occasionally; but they didn't say much though. They just looked at Harry with sad, distressed eyes.  
  
They watched him in silence until a voice shattered the awkward stillness. "Ron! Hermione! Harry! Bill! Charlie! Dinner time!" came the muffled, but nevertheless, thunderous voice of Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to be heard over the thunderclaps. Both Ron and Hermione turned their heads toward Harry's direction sharply just in time to see Harry jerk considerably; they knew how Mrs. Weasley's voice continued to sting him even though Harry never told them. He got up from the window, and slowly began to drag his body downstairs, followed by Ron and Hermione, both of whom were watching him with concerned eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Coral: Well, there's the first chappie done! Kind of depressing, I realize.. but next chapter will hopefully be more cheerful.I can't really promise that though.. I'll try to update soon ^^ 


End file.
